1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an exposure apparatus which writes information by light in an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copy machine, an exposure apparatus manufacturing method and the image forming method.
2. Related Art
In a color image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type such as a printer and a copying machine, there is a known apparatus constituted by arranging a photoconductor drum and an exposure apparatus for each color. In such a color image forming apparatus, since each exposure apparatus scans and exposes each photoconductor drum with laser beam that is modulated in accordance with image data for each color, there is a need for preliminarily and accurately setting an exposure position on the photoconductor drum in each exposure apparatus.